life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Easter Eggs (Prequel)
Several Easter Eggs are featured in Life is Strange: Before the Storm by Deck Nine Games and Square Enix. :This article does not list all '''references' to different media and artists that you can find in Life is Strange: Before the Storm. For a full overview on references, please see here.'' Episode One - "Awake" Mustard Big On one of the walls of the Blackwell Academy building, several graffiti can be seen. One of these graffiti reads "I Mustard Big", which is a possible reference to Hawt Dawg Man's slogan Work hard, mustard big. blackwell-graffiti-hdm.png|Graffiti on the Blackwell wall (Before the Storm). Hotdog-calendar.png|Hawt Dawg Man calendar in Life is Strange. Aurora Creek On the train, there is graffiti on one of the walls saying "Aurora Creek". This was the original name of Arcadia Bay before writer Christian Divine suggested "Arcadia Bay" as a name. Leftovers of its original name can still be found in the game's files: In the game files for the first level (the vision on the cliff), the textures for the Arcadia Bay map are called "Aurora Creek Map"; The game file for the large picture of Arcadia Bay that hangs in the upstairs hallway at Chloe’s house is named "AuroraCreek". Aurora Creek is a river located in the Pacific Northwest coast area close to other places that directly inspired Arcadia Bay such as the Tillamook Bay area where Garibaldi, the main reference, is located, or are mentioned in the original Life is Strange such as Portland and Seattle. Christian Divine had suggested the name “Arcadia Bay” because “it just sounded more peaceful and mystic, and the word ‘Arcadia’ has all these connotations that would be fun to play with and contrast with the darkness that’s actually going on in the town. It has all these different representations and metaphors that you can look in to and work with.”From ‘Dungeons & Dragons’ to ‘Life Is Strange’ – A Discussion with Writer Christian Divine The graffiti also states "Unity" which could be a reference to the Unity game engine used. Future Max During the second dream sequence, the player can open Chloe's journal and find a drawing of Max hung up at the old tree at the Overlook Park. She looks exactly like Max in Life is Strange, 3 years into the future. Chloe's 2nd dream.jpg Pencils ... BtS_Pencils1.jpg|Note from the desk. BtS_Pencils2.jpg|Note from the changing room. BtS_Pencils3.jpg|Chloe looking at the ceiling at the right corner next to the entry. References to Life is Strange You Can't Go Home Again When looking at the Arcadia Bay portrait at Chloe's house, Chloe says, "Home, sweet home. Whoever said 'You can't go home again' was probably from Arcadia Bay. And he could go home again. He just didn't want to." In Life is Strange, Max says, "'You can't go home again', said Thomas Wolfe. But... here I am." A Single Spark When reading Joyce's self-help book, Chloe reads, "A single spark can start a fire that burns the entire prairie." In Life is Strange, Episode 4, Alternative Chloe will quote the same line to Max if she wipes the sand out of Chloe's eyes. PissHead PissHead is the name of the band which Skip Matthews is a member of. The band's name is a reference to Episode 3 of Life is Strange; when looking at alternative Chloe's computer, a show calendar can be seen featuring the band PissHead. Pisshead.png Cool Story Bro ... Max's Guitar In the backstage area of the Drama Club, a guitar completely identical to the one used by Max in Life Is Strange can be seen. guitar1.jpg Everybody Lies One of the two possible graffiti opportunities for Chloe in the train reads "Everybody Lies!!!". This is a reference to a similar graffiti in the original game. In Episode 1 of Life is Strange, in Chloe's room a graffiti reads: "Everybody lies. No exceptions.", which is in turn a reference to the MTV series . 20170908033432_1.jpg|Graffiti in the train (Before the Storm) lisone-everybodylies.png|Graffiti in Chloe's roo The Human Condition After having figured out all of Chloe's lies in the Two Truths and a Lie game in Episode 1, Chloe will praise her for being so good at this game. Rachel replies that it's thanks to a "life time of studying the human condition", which is a possible reference to Mr. Jefferson's lecture in Episode 1 of Life is Strange. Talking about Diane Arbus, in this scene, he asks his class, "Now can you give me an example of a photographer who perfectly captured the human condition in black and white?" 20170909054244_1.jpg|Rachel talking about studying the "human condition" in Before the Storm. References Category:Before the Storm Category:Special Content Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Behind the Scenes (Before the Storm)